


kink

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can I get Ken having a size/height difference kink with Hyuk? He likes being pinned down and feeling small and all that (basically he wants Hyuk to fuck his brains out). Thank you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	kink

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on AFF on 3 may 2016.

Jaehwan is not used to feeling small – he’s not used to having to lift his arms to wind them around someone’s neck when they hug like he needs to do with Sanghyuk, or for Sanghyuk to so easily sling an arm over Jaehwan’s shoulders because he’s just the right height to act as an armrest. He’s definitely not used to Sanghyuk being able to pick him up and move him like he’s some kind of furniture in the way – he’s yelled, and he’s threatened dire threats, yet Sanghyuk continues to do it – and if his knees are a little bit wobbly when Sanghyuk puts him down he insistently attributes it all to being carried around at such death-defying altitudes. Sanghyuk piggybacks him like he weighs nothing at all, the broad back underneath Jaehwan untiring. If Jaehwan lets his hands wander a little over Sanghyuk’s defined chest it’s purely to find a better way to hold on.

Jaehwan really thinks kinks shouldn’t out themselves like this at random moments in life. He barely manages to hide a shiver when Sanghyuk pins him to a wall in the middle of a game they’re playing for a show, totally oblivious to what his hyung is going through but confident in the knowledge Jaehwan can’t push him off to go to the aid of his own team members and so Sanghyuk’s team wins. Jaehwan yells, and struggles, and it’s the biggest act he’s ever put on in his life. The struggling only manages to make Sanghyuk press him harder against the wall, and Jaehwan considers that an overall plus. He’s still tingling from the feel of Sanghyuk’s body against his, mind still flashing _sex sex sex_ at him, blood still running hot, and he blames it all on being a healthy man in his early twenties whose longest-running intimate relationship is with his right hand. Sanghyuk is filed firmly under ‘look, don’t touch’, but Jaehwan has always gotten what he wants, and he’s really, really bad at obeying rules; which basically means Jaehwan is in for a life of suffering.

His nerves work themselves into tiny synaptic fireworks – he’s so sensitive and so _nervous_ all the time Jaehwan thinks it’s only a matter of time he becomes neurotic. Sanghyuk continues to be large, and strong, as well as to have a taste for manhandling him to the point Jaehwan thinks he’s going to break down any day now. There’s just so often he can jerk off in the dorm’s shared bathroom to try to keep himself calm – he’s beginning to chafe. The wings of despair are beginning to envelop him so strongly that when Hongbin barrels into the bathroom one night in the deepest reaches of the dark a.m. – still half-asleep so that he doesn’t even notice Jaehwan standing with his cock out in the shower area until Jaehwan groans in frustration; Hongbin is beautiful, and Hongbin has a great body, but Hongbin nevertheless is unconducive to masturbation in general as far as Jaehwan is concerned and public wanking has never been high on Jaehwan’s list – Jaehwan doesn’t even panic, or feel ashamed at being caught with his pants down, literally. He just lets go of his poor cock and braces both hands on the shower wall, head hanging down between them in intense vexation.

“Oh, sorry, hyung,” Hongbin blinks blearily with the cool collectedness of one who’s seen it all before. “You should have locked the door.”

“I thought I did,” Jaehwan replies, and there must have been an extra dead note in his voice because it prompts Hongbin to solicitously ask after Jaehwan’s wellbeing.

“I’m fine. Except now you’re here I can’t come and that means tomorrow I’m going to be in danger of popping a boner every twenty minutes.”

Hongbin is used to Jaehwan’s special brand of hyperbole, but this sounds like A Story, and Hongbin daintily sets down the cover of the toilet to sit on before staring expectantly at Jaehwan.

Maybe it’s because it’s three o’clock in the morning, or because the hysterical thought that Hongbin actually caught him mid-wank is belatedly starting to dawn on him, but whatever it is, Jaehwan breaks down and tells Hongbin all the sad, sordid details. Hongbin contemplates him once the tale of woe is done, Jaehwan’s head in his hands and his cock thankfully put away.

“You poor bastard,” Hongbin says, not without sympathy. “What can I do to help, hyung?”

Jaehwan puts out a conciliatory hand to soothe the devastating impact he knows his next words will have. “Bin, you’re really sweet for offering, but you’re kind of the same size as I am so it’s a moot point since the whole thing is about Hyukkie being so big, and plus on the whole I’m really not attracted to you like that-”

Hongbin throws the toilet paper roll at Jaehwan’s head. “As. If. That is _not_ what I meant _ _."__

“Oh,” Jaehwan stops. “Then what did you mean?”

*

Hongbin’s ‘help’ was an offer to buy Jaehwan a subscription to a gay BDSM porn site using his older cousin’s credit card – ‘don’t ask, don’t tell, hyung’ – and so Jaehwan sent him packing back to his room in disgrace.

He plods back to his own room in despair, thinking of Sanghyuk lying asleep in the next bedroom all long limbs and firm body and big hands and strong arms that could hold him down while Sanghyuk fucked Jaehwan’s brains out. Jaehwan wonders when he’d gotten this pathetic, and mushes his face into his pillow in extreme frustration at himself. He needs to stop.

The image, however, of Sanghyuk pinning Jaehwan down refuses to leave him – Jaehwan rolls onto his stomach in agony, his half-hard cock sparking against the mattress as he imagines Sanghyuk holding himself above Jaehwan just like this, breath ghosting over Jaehwan’s shoulderblades and back raising goosebumps as his fingers work into Jaehwan’s body, Jaehwan’s legs spread and trembling. Sanghyuk could hold himself up easily with his forearm braced beside Jaehwan’s head, his body stretched over Jaehwan’s so Jaehwan can feel his bulk, his heavy cock hanging between his legs and brushing over Jaehwan’s ass as he moves his fingers inside Jaehwan, Jaehwan going to pieces at Sanghyuk whispering into his ear.

Jaehwan knows Sanghyuk is a virgin and yet imagines Sanghyuk knows exactly what to do with him, confident bites down Jaehwan’s neck and fingers moving expertly to get Jaehwan’s body ready, words in his ear so dirty and explicit Jaehwan almost keens into his pillow at the thought of them. He cannot help but grind down into his mattress, hoping none of the others can hear or see him in the darkness. Everyone knows his predebut girlfriend story but only a very tiny handful know about the predebut _boyfriend_ ; Hongbin, who hadn’t blinked an eye when Jaehwan had shamefully confessed Sanghyuk’s name, is one of them. Jaehwan thinks back now to Ming, as he used to affectionately call him, and lets his mind wander over every time they were alone together. Painfully young teenage fumbling, most of it, but the first time Ming fucked him had set into motion something that has somehow led him here, hungry with the need for Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk holding him down, Sanghyuk covering his body with his, Sanghyuk taking control from him and moving deep and fast inside him, nothing slow or sweet or leisurely about it. Sanghyuk moving Jaehwan effortlessly to where Sanghyuk wants him, pulling him to his hands and knees, pushing him down on his back, spreading his thighs for him, picking him up and holding him up against a wall with Jaehwan’s legs locked tight around Sanghyuk’s waist and his slick cock curving up buried inside Jaehwan – Jaehwan bites his lip hard, too hard, the pain a catalyst for him to surrender and shove a hand between his body and the mattress and desperately thrust into it, imagining Sanghyuk’s large hand circling his cock instead, the other hand on Jaehwan’s hip pinning him to the mattress. Sanghyuk’s cock would be big, too; thick and long – filling Jaehwan up completely as Jaehwan imagines it thrusting into his body, veined, dark and hard, lube messy and slick and his body stretched around its thickness. Jaehwan comes, silencing himself brutally, and imagines Sanghyuk coming on his body – his chest, his face, coming deep inside him, and later when Sanghyuk pulls out and rolls off him Jaehwan would curl up next to him, Sanghyuk’s arm protectively slung across Jaehwan’s body as he slowly fights off sleep. Jaehwan hates – _hates_ – that he knows exactly what Sanghyuk looks like when he’s sleepy and languid, and how easy it is to imagine him like that after sex. Slight sheen of sweat over his skin from how hard he’d fucked Jaehwan, ready grin playing about his mouth, Jaehwan’s fingers marvelling over Sanghyuk’s body.  

Jaehwan _aches_ , panting quietly, willing his heart to slow. Jaehwan also needs to change his shorts. Jaehwan also needs to throw himself off the nearest building.

Tomorrow – new day, new suffering.

*


End file.
